


Home

by Hieiko



Series: Journeys [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Not Fade Away. William the Bloody awakens in a new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Journeys".

Over a hundred and fifty years of life and unlife flashed beneath the closed eyelids of the blond man lying on the hospital bed.

Little by little, everything unraveled in his mind, and the memories floated away.

Slowly he opened his eyes, suspiciously glistening as his gaze fell upon the woman by his side.

"Welcome back, my brave knight."

There was a second of hesitation, as he felt a tug from the old world, the one he'd left behind.

"Everything's alright now, sweet William."

He stared, confused, 'til she pulled him into a warm embrace.

And he knew. In Drusilla's arms, he was home again.


End file.
